Pyralis
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Regulus has a baby pet dragon that he can't keep so Bellatrix has to find somewhere safe to live.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Written for the The Battlefield Wars, characters Regulus Black and Bellatrix Lestrange with the 2. The characters adopt an unconventional pet.**

* * *

Nine year old Regulus knew the moment his cousin Bellatrix had spotted Pyralis that the dragon wouldn't be staying with him much longer. Because there was no way Bellatrix wasn't going to tell his mother about him a having baby dragon in his room.

The fact he'd been able to keep Pyralis hidden for two weeks still amazed him.

Yes, he knew she would tell his mother, but that he didn't wasn't going to at least beg to try and keep his new pet a secret.

"Please Bellatrix I swear I'll do anything you want just tell mother" Regulus begged, using his best pleading expression that worked on everyone but Bellatrix.

"Look Regulus if I don't tell her and she finds out I knew she'll moan about to me my mother who will moan it me until the day she dies. You know she's still unhappy that I took the Dark Mark" Bellatrix said, letting out a sigh. She thought the moment she got married and move out she was free from her mother's nagging but she was proven wrong about it quickly.

"But I won't tell anyone you knew, I swear on the Black name and you know I'd never swear on the Black name if I wasn't going to keep my promise. Like when I found out your middle name was Cygnus Junior because Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella wanted a boy an I've never told anyone your middle after swore on the Black name," Regulus said, a smirked formed on his face when Bellatrix frowned at the words "Cygnus Junior".

"You have never told anyone my middle name because I threatened to kill you a threat you know that I will deliver on if you ever mention the words Cygnus Junior ever again" Bellatrix threatened, glaring at her Regulus.

Bellatrix had always been his favorite cousin even though there was a ten year age gap between them, but Regulus did not doubt for a second that she would actually kill him.

"Bellatrix I love Pyralis, Mother will send him somewhere horrible and you know it" Regulus' bottom lip trembled as he spoke and made a face as he was about to cry.

He wasn't going to cry, but he knew there was one thing his cousin couldn't cope with was crying children.

"If you start crying, I will hurt you" Bellatrix said, in an attempt to stop any crying. Mainly because she knew if he was found crying, she would get the blame for upsetting him and it'd lead it constant nagging from her mother. "How about this I don't tell your mother until I have somewhere sorted for Pyralis to go that isn't horrible".

"Okay" Regulus told his cousin with a smile. It was amazing how quickly he could turn from almost crying to smiling an that impressed Bellatrix.

* * *

It took three days before Bellatrix visited again, but like she promised she had somewhere sorted for Pyralis.

She had told that they were getting a dragon to guard their vault Rodolphus, he said they didn't need one after Bellatrix promised to make his life a living hell he agreed they needed a dragon for their vault.

Although Bellatrix promised Pyralis would be given the best possible care Regulus wasn't so sure about it and was asking a non stop questions.

"What if he gets too big for the vault?".  
"What if he doesn't like it there?".  
"What if the Goblins hurt him?".

"Regulus Arcturus Black I will hex you if you don't shut up" Bellatrix hissed, Regulus was almost as annoying as Sirius.

"I just want to make sure Pyralis is going to be okay" Regulus whined and pouted.

"I swear on both the Black and Lestrange name that unless I am dead or put in Azkaban Pyralis will be taken proper care of and if anyone hurts him I'll hurt them. Now please stop annoying because you're getting bad as Sirius" Bellatrix informed Regulus who frowned in response.

Being referred to like Sirius was never a good thing. He wasn't sure why it wasn't a good thing only that it wasn't.

"If I promise not to annoy you will promise to let me visit Pyralis whenever I want?" Regulus asked, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I promise to take you to visit when I chose to and you'll accept that because I scare you" Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"I'm not scared of you" Regulus lied not very convincingly.

"You're a Black is lying you should be as natural as breathing and the fact I didn't believe you just now makes me disappointed in you" "I bet you weren't that good of a liar when you were nine" Regulus said sulkily.

"I was an excellent liar at your age, so much that my parents didn't know whether they were proud at the level of skill or punish me when they finally discovered I was lying" Bellatrix boasted proudly.

"If you're that good of liar how do I know that you're not lying about Pyralis?" Regulus asked.

"Because I swore on the Black and Lestrange name true, I don't care if disgrace the Lestrange in fact that I can honestly say I'd enjoy doing it, but I'd never disgrace the Black name, unlike a certain sister of mine" Bellatrix informed Regulus who was taken back slightly at the slightly crazed look in his cousin's eyes.

Regulus didn't ask any more questions because he knew he'd pushed cousin far enough.

* * *

AN: If you have gotten to this author note then thank you for reading the whole story. Maybe this not the greatest story I could have written but honestly its all my brain would come up with for characters and plots. Please leave me a review, thank you.


End file.
